Destination of Darkness
by Dustal Gray
Summary: Tzusuki is having visions about future-deaths of those around him. He must have an alliance with Muraki if it means saving Hisoka. Will they find him in time? It all depends on if they reach their destination. Rated M for graphic deaths. ...Please Review


9/3/10

...

The hour is late.

Two men stand alone outside a park, both yards away from the pond. One is dressed in a jeans and a shirt with a long, dark coat, while the other in a white suite with a white trench coat. Between them, the grass blows gently in the wind.

One of the men raises his right arm and with a vivid spark of yellow, causes a large, golden lion to appear. "I believe it's your move, Mr. Tzusuki." says the white-dressed-man.

Closing his eyes, Tzusuki places his hands together, a slip of summoning paper trembling in his fingers. "I pray to the twelve gods who protect me..." he chants. He opens his eyes suddenly and comands the shikigami, "Show yourself to me! Byakko!"

Out of nothing appears the giant White Tiger, whose blue eyes blaze in all their glory, his mouth open to show off in a display of white fangs.

Smiling slightly, Muraki touches his glasses, adjusting them with his suggestive middle finger. "Mr. Tzusuki..." he starts softly, looking away. He merely waves his hand, gesturing to a large golden lion he had summoned himself by sorcery. "You cannot defeat my lion. He is superior to your Tiger in all ways."

Frowning, Tzusuki opens his mouth to speak- then he sees something.

...

Across the park, breaking the law, several men play golf, hitting their balls across the pond. One of the balls soar through the air at dangerously high speeds.

In the middle of the pond, an old man fishes in a small motor-boat.

The golf ball strikes the man in the back of the head, and he flinches, dropping his fishing pool in the water. The hook and line on the pole gets caught into the motor, but he doesnt notice. He starts the boat, and the motor shrieks, twisting because of the iron pole. In the next second, the fan is flung into the air.

The hook of the fishing line catches into the old man's neck, then yanks, tearing open a horrible hole that he will later die from.

The motor-fan, meanwhile, is spinning towards the other end of the pond, opposite from the golfers.

...

Tzusuki watches in horror as the motor fan zooms over towards Muraki, who watches him with a seductive, patient gaze, and the motor cuts into Muraki's chest, cutting him in two.

One moment he stands in all his glory, and the next he is on the grass in pieces, mutated.

Muraki screams, the lower portion of his body jerking and bleeding, his arms gripping into the grass around him. Blood pours from his eyes, his mouth, spill endlessly from his severed sections.

"Asato!" cries Muraki in clear anguish. "Help _meee_!"

But Tzusuki can only stare, his mouth open in a muted scream.

...

_Swing! Whack!_

"Fouuuuur!"

...

The golfball skips the water twice before smacking into the earth. It bounces, landing perfectly into Muraki's screaming mouth. He chokes, blood rising all inside him, and dies.

At last, Tzusuki finds his voice. And all he can say is, _"Muraki!"_

_..._

"Mr. Tzusuki..." Muraki says softly, looking away. He waves a hand beside him, gesturing to the massive golden Lion at his side.

_No...what just happened? _Tzusuki gives a silent gasp, and his eyes widen dangerously; his heart feels as if it were on fire; a spiking pain pierces into his brain. In this horrific state, he bends over himself, clutching his body in an effort to stop his body from peeling apart.

"Mr. Tzusuki...?" comes the urgent, concerned voice of Muraki.

He looks up at the doctor, his body shaking, his mouth parted as he sucks in the air in an attempt for life. _It's coming..._

Kazutaka Muraki has taken several steps towards the wounded man, and now stands in a protective stance, ready to run and catch Tzusuki if he starts to fall. "Are you all right...?" he asks.

With a long, pained scream, Tzusuki runs at Muraki. He tackles the white-clothed man to the ground. A second later, the motor-fan from the boat flys over their pressed bodies. The fan digs into the earth between their legs, shivers, then stands still.

They stare at eachother, one sweating, one flustered.

Muraki takes a breath, then asks carefully, "Mr. Tzusuki...How did you-"

Tzusuki throws his hand up into the air and catches a golfball. He gets off of the other man and stays sitting in the grass. "I don't know.." he says shakily, rolling the golfball in his fingers. "I just...saw..."

Sitting up, Muraki adjusts his glasses. "Clearly you saw _something_...But how?" He looks at the other man. "Were you aware you possessed this power, Mr. Tzusuki?"

Looking at him, Tzusuki sees something else.

...

Mental images, flashes, and sound: A black dog bark, a woman pointing to the sky, a gun being fired, Hisoka screaming, then blood.

...

The golfball falls from the shinigami's limp hand.

Doubling over, Tzusuki groans.

"Well, this is getting interesting...Did you see something again?" asks Muraki.

"I...yes..." Tzusuki closes his eyes, trembling. "But it was just random pictures and sound...Why is this happening to me...?"

Muraki stands up, then looks out across the lake. He sees a broken motor-boat with someone who seemed to be taking a nap. Even farther, he saw a few men leaving the park at a run; the golfclubs they carried made themselves known by shining in the moonlight.

He returns his golden lion to the world it came from, then turns to Tzusuki with a sly smile. But it vanishes into an expression of worry.

Tzusuki appears upset, hugging onto his body as he looks up at the moon.

"Hisoka..." he says quietly. He looks at the doctor and says firmly, "I need to find him."

Inclining his head, Muraki says, "Yes, Mr. Tzusuki. If you saw your beloved friend in your vision, then I suggest you do that. We shall continue our fight another day."

"Wait!" Tzusuki cries.

Muraki takes a sharp breath, startled. He says nothing.

Not meeting the murderer's gaze, Tzusuki says, "I don't know where he is...and I need your help...please...I..."

Removing his glasses, he hesitates, then meets the other man's gaze. "Very well. I will help you, Mr. Tzusuki." He smiles sweetly, and adds, "Perhaps you will come to a better understanding of me..."

"Let's hurry." Tzusuki starts running, and Muraki follows.

The doctor moves to the man's side, and together they run, side by side; a human with the blood on a demon, and a fallen-demon; the Descendants of Darkness.

...


End file.
